This is a multidisciplinary laboratory study of head injury, designed to obtain further insights into the pathophysiological, pathological and biochemical events. The ultimate purpose is to design therapy and develop diagnostic methods that will be useful in the clinical management of head injury. A gunshot model has been developed and pathophysiological changes including cerebral blood flow, oxygen utilization and lactate formation have been measured. The results have been subjected to mathematical analysis. Early results of histamine studies are available. An acceleration instrument has been designed and fabricated. A hydrogen electrode system has been designed and used for measurement of cerebral blood flow with rapid specially designed minicomputer giving almost instant readings. Pathophysiological studies will be conducted with the acceleration model and evaluations of therapy (D.M.S.O., mannitol, dopamine, hemodilution) will be made on the gunshot model. A new method (18 minutes) of preparing tissues for histochemical fluorescence of monamines has been introduced and efforts are being made to investigate the role of cerebral noradrenergic neurons in the control of cerebral blood flow. The therapeutic results of D.M.S.O. in experimental cerebral infraction have been evaluated. The relationship between cerebral hypoxia and "shock lung" have been studied. The role of a protein factor in the maturation of astrocytes is under investigation.